Un micro? Or not
by DiNozzoGirl
Summary: Os plumien. Parce que même l'agent DiNozzo a peur de certaines choses.


Saluuuuuuuuuuut! I know ça fait un baille (ça se dit encore? :o) que je n'ai rien publier, mais bon, comme vous l'aurez sans doutes remarqué, la ponctualité ce n'est pas mon truc...

So, encore un os plumien! :D

Bonne lecture :D (et review? :p)

* * *

Alex Girl attendait impatiemment le retour de l'agent DiNozzo. Il lui avait dit de rester sagement ici en l'attendant. Comme si elle pouvait passée plus de trente secondes à ne rien faire!

Elle allait partir à la recherche d'information sur l'enquête en cours, quand elle fut coupée par un raclement de gorge.

Elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Tony.

Elle lui lança un sourire innocent, il lui répondit avec un sourire blasé. Mais qu'est-ce que cette ado pouvait être agaçante! pesta-t-il intérieurement.

-On va aller chez vous, expliqua-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-Vous? J'ai 16 ans, pas besoin de me vouvoyer! s'exclama-t-elle. Et comment ça chez moi? Pourquoi? Quand? Comment?

-Vous, enfin tu vas nous faire tous les pronoms interrogatifs? la coupa-t-il avec une oeillade amusée.

Elle lui répondit par un soupir blasé, puis lui lança un regard noir, extrêmement terrifiant pour une jeune fille de son âge.

-C'est à ça que consiste le métier de journaliste, posez des questions, donc si ça peut m'être utile, oui je les utiliserais tous! s'exclama-t-elle, s'attirant un nouveau soupir blasée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée! pensa l'agent, avant de partir en direction de l'ascenseur, sous le regard interrogatif de la stagiaire.

Il rentra dans l'ascenseur, puis lui fit signe de faire de même.

Elle répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif.

-D'abord, je veux savoir pourquoi on doit y aller? Je veux dire, pourquoi chez moi? Pourquoi pas chez vous, ou même chez le vieux aux cheveux gris? demanda-t-elle, s'attirant une énième fois un regard blasé.

Voyant que l'ado ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse, il sorti de l'ascenseur puis s'avança vers elle.

-On doit vérifiez si il n'y a pas de micro chez toi, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Alex sembla réfléchir, puis acquiesça en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, suivit de près par Tony.

* * *

-C'est ici que tu habite? demanda-t-il simplement en sortant de sa mustang.

-Oui, et? Je vous signale que je vis encore chez mes parents, ce n'est pas moi qui choisit la déco! s'exclama-t-elle sous le regard faussement désolé de l'italien.

-Bon, on y va? s'impatienta-t-elle en sortant à son tour de la mustang.

-Je te suis, répondit simplement l'agent.

* * *

-Il n'y a aucun micro ici, cria Tony de la pièce où il se trouvait.

-Il ne reste plus que ma chambre à fouiller, alors? questionna Alex en se dirigeant vers celle-ci.

L'agent la rejoint quelques secondes après sa question. Et manqua de s'évanouir en rentrant dans sa chambre -si on pouvait appeler cela une chambre-

Il fit le tour de celle-ci (bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grande) et lança un regard outré à la jeune fille.

Il tenta d'exprimer ses pensées, mais abandonna l'idée devant l'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

-Et bah? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda Alex à l'adresse du bel agent.

-C'est... essaya-t-il avant de s'arrêter subitement, réalisant que le reste de sa phrase n'avait aucun sens. C'est vraiment .. étonnant. Sérieusement, où est ta chambre?

-Ben, c'est ça ma chambre, répondit Alex, ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'agent.

-Mais.. une chambre, c'est fait pour dormir, tu sais?

-Ben oui, et je dors dedans (sometime) (the night)!

-Mais comment? Pourquoi? Pourquoi c'est si...

-SI quoi? Magnifique? Merveilleux? Sensationnel?

-J'allais dire couvert de posters et de photos, mais bon...

-Ben justement : c'est ma chambre, elle doit me ressembler!

-Limite, si tu étais sur les photos j'aurais pu comprendre, mais là...

-Là quoi? C'est mon moi intérieur, mon jardin secret... Mes acteurs favoris quoi!

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi tu les aimes tant?

-First thing : ils sont magnifiquement magnifiquement magnifiquement magnifiquement (breeeeeeef) magnifiques!

-Je suis plus séduisant qu'eux! s'obstina l'agent!

-Second thing, continua Alex sans prendre en contre la remarque de l'agent, ils sont acteurs. Et ouais! Etonnant n'est-ce pas?

-Ils n'ont pas le charme à l'italienne façon DiNozzo!

-Third thing : je les adore, ils sont juste parfait, tous : les acteurs de Jag, de Hawaii 5-0, de Doctor Who, de Torchwood, de Psych, de Wes et Travis, de Docteur House, de No limit, (breeef 36 000 ans plus tard...) et de Under The Dome. Ils sont toute ma vie!

-Vraiment?

-Mon plus grand rêve dans la vie, c'est de les rencontrer! Même si je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais... s'attrista Alex en s'asseyant.

Elle essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil, et observa l'agnet qui commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment s'occuper d'une ados en dépression. Il fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit (et qu'il regrettera amèrement après) : il se leva et parti en direction de la télé, en ouvrit le lecteur DVD et ne fut guerre surpris de voir un DVD Collector de Jag. Il le remit à l'intérieur puis referma le tout, et lança la série sur l'écran.

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre.

-Viteuh! Il faut mettre l'épisode 22! Ouiiiiiiiiiii!

-Pourquoi? demanda l'agent, tout en appréhendant la réponse.

-Ben, c'est SWAK voyons! Vous êtes vraiment ignorant dans votre genre! répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Après cette journée, le bel agent dû admettre que, malgré le fait que certains méchants soit très durs à attraper, le plus compliquer restera toujours de devoir s'occuper de jeunes en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Ou du moins de jeunes accro aux séries.


End file.
